A Winter Together (USUK)
by Redwhale6
Summary: Arthur and Alfred spending their winter together. Simple fluff. One of my Christmas fics! Remember tis the season to be jolly! And These two are certainly that... (T for suggestiveness and me being a paranoid freak. First chapter pure fluff)
1. Chapter 1

A Winter Together (UsUk/UkUs)

Alfred met Arthur two years ago today. It hadn't seemed like a fateful meeting. Alfred had simply bumped into him at a small book store.

Little did he know his phone had fallen in Arthur's pocket. He had panicked when he got home, but was sure he would find it. However after three days he really was worried. He had many contacts on there that he couldn't get again.

RING! RING! RING!

Alfred was jolted from his thoughts as his home phone rang. Thankfully he wasn't dumb enough to have just a cell phone.

"Hello! Hero speaking!" he said trying to sound happy.

"Erm ello I seem to have your phone…"

"What!? Where the hell did I lose it?"

"Um I don't know I found it in my coat pocket…"

"Weird…How about you meet at the McDonald's near the theater*?"

"Okay how about in an hour?"

"Kay! See ya soon!" Alfred said hanging up. He was glad to get his phone back. He wondered how it had gotten into the (obviously a)Britt's pocket.

"We'll just have to wait and see!" Alfred said jumping up to grab his jacket. The McDonald's he had mentioned was within walking distance, but if he walked _really _slow it might take an hour.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alfred had been wrong. It had taken him twenty-five minutes flat. Now to find something to do for the next forty-five…

In the end he just sat staring at the door for most of the time. Finally (he shouldn't be talking he came way too early) a rather flustered man entered the fast food joint. His hair was disheveled from the rain (that had started a few minutes ago) and his eyebrows were huge. Alfred almost whistled. He may have a mess of eyebrows but damn! He was sexy. A rather nice ass could be discerned from skinny jeans. However if you focused on his upper half you wouldn't take him as the type to wear skinny jeans. He was wearing a vest and a tie was clearly visible. Oddly enough the outfit worked well together.

"Um…Is Alfred F. Jones here?" the stranger asked from the doorway.

"Over here!" Alfred cheered. He was glad he had written his name on the back of his phone.

"Here's your phone then" the man said handing Alfred his phone.

"Thanks..?"

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland"

"Nice to meet you!"

"Erm same to you."

Neither of the men could have ever suspected that romance that would stem from this chance event. They had bumped into each other again at a party where Alfred rescued Arthur from an annoying and dead drunk Frenchmen. One day they met in the park and ended up spending the day together. Numbers were given and dates were arranged. Soon they were fast companions. Boyfriends (though if you said that to Arthur he would blush a whole bunch and stutter).

Now it was November 28. Exactly two years since a chance meeting had changed their lives. It also happened to be thanksgiving.

"I made you some breakfast!" Alfred called from the kitchen of their shared apartment. After six months of dating(and nagging) Alfred had convinced him to move in.

"Praise be" Arthur muttered sleepily. He was wearing only an over sized shirt and boxers. Adorable.

"Aw! Artie you look so cute!" Alfred cooed.

"hm…shut up fatty" Arthur mumbled. He often called Alfred such things, but he never meant them. Plus proof against that insult was standing right in front of him with a plate full of pancakes. Alfred was actually pretty muscular. Arthur thought some erm un-pg thoughts about those muscular abs as he took some of the pancakes for himself.

"Who know what today is?" Alfred asked sitting across from the tired Britt.

"Thanksgiving?"

"Yes but there's more to it than that! It's the day I lost my phone!"

"Ah I see" Arthur smiled and pecked Alfred on the cheek quick before devouring the rest of his pancakes.

"I was thinking we could do something special!"

"What did you have in mind?" Arthur asked as he washed his dishes and put them away.

"Well I haven't actually been to that store since then" Alfred said thoughtfully. Actually he had been there yesterday planning.

"We could stop by there and then go to see the parade"

"Sure!" Alfred said jumping up and running to get dressed.

A few minutes they were walking towards the little bookshop. They walked up and down the isles talking quietly. This place held meaning for them even if it was just a little shop with few real good finds and dust everywhere. Maybe that's what made it so special.

"Excuse me miss? Could you tell me how much this book is?" Arthur asked a woman at the desk. She shot Alfred a look before nodding and handing Arthur a piece of paper. Arthur stared at it for a moment before turning to his partner and hugging him.

"Thank you soooo much! I love you!" Arthur said happily as Alfred laughed at his sudden PDA. Arthur had always wanted to run a little book store. Alfred had saved up to make that happen. Now the shop belonged to them.

"I love you too dude"

"I love you I love you I love you!" Arthur said kissing Alfred.

"I think we get it" Alfred chuckled when Arthur pulled away for breath.

"Good" Arthur said chuckling slightly himself.

"I think we might want to close for Thanksgiving" the woman said with a wink before leaving the store and flipping the closed sign.

"I think she might just be right" Arthur said pulling Alfred behind a bookshelf.

"really here?"

"Why the hell not? We own it!" Arthur said pushing Alfred down.

"Fine by me"

0o0o0o0o0o0oNOTES0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay yes I know it's not really winter but I wanted to start this before X-mas. That will be the next chapter! I'm writing all three stories! Kill me now...Thankfully I have break so I have more time to work on this but maaaaan. Waaaaaay to much stuff to do. I still have another present to get! Tomorrow's Christmas Eve!

Happy Holidays!

(please review I have no idea what to do with the next chapter)

*Can't Help Falling in Love*

-Red


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas (a few days before Christmas eve)

"Alfred~ Come help me with the tree!" Arthur said as he pulled the huge thing in vain. There was no way he could get it up to their apartment. He had another five stairs (they live on the second story).

"Bit off more than you could chew?" Alfred chuckled as he left the apartment to his help is boyfriend.

"Shut up and help me" Arthur snapped. The anger was false and even Alfred could see that.

"what's in it for me?" Alfred said with a smug smile. Arthur thought about it for a second before leaning and whispering some rather dirty things in Alfred's ear.

"O-okay then" Alfred said blushing. He picked up the tree and brought it into the house. He carried it to the living room and carefully put it in the tree stand.

"Looks lovely" Arthur said admiring the view from the doorway.

"Yea it looks pretty good!"

"Whoever said I was talking about the tree?" Arthur said walking up behind Alfred and putting his arms around the taller man. Alfred chuckled and turned.

"Thanks but I think we should at least put the decorations up first"

"Fine then" Arthur pouted. He grabbed tinsel and the topper and began to decorate the bland tree.

"Oh Christmas tree Oh Christmas tree" Alfred muttered as he watched Arthur drape the tinsel across the tree.

"How lovely are your branches~" Arthur finished turning to Alfred.

"Yes lovely" Alfred said walking towards his partner.

"tsk tsk you're the one who wanted to decorate the tree first" Arthur said shaking his head.

"Can't I change my mind?" Alfred said wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"Nope~" Arthur said pushing Alfred away "Not until we've at least got the baubles up okay?"

"Fine" it was Alfred's turn to pout.

"Hand me that box" Arthur said pointing to a box by Alfred's feet. Alfred handed it to him and Arthur unpacked several baubles.

"Help me, git" Arthur said as he began to put up baubles.

"Okay Artie~" Alfred said putting up some of the many ornaments.

Several minutes later they had finished the tree. It didn't have any lights but to them it was perfect. It had to be. After all the two made it together, and for them that in itself was perfect.

"Now?" Alfred whined.

"Now~" Arthur said pushing Alfred unto the couch.

"finally!"

"Git" Arthur mumbled before kissing _his_ git.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0NOTES0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Daw USUK**_

_**I know these chapters are short, but that's why I'm updating so fast. I ONLY POSTED THE OTHER ONE LIKE AN HOUR AGO! YEAH! So the next one will be Christmas eve, but I'm not going to post that today. I have sooooo many other stories to work on~**_

_**Wish you a very merry USUK Christmas~**_

_***Little Lion Man***_

_**-Red**_


End file.
